


Royalty and Royal AU Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [71]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Rec list, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in September 2019.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550
Kudos: 1





	Royalty and Royal AU Recs

### Steve/Bucky Royalty and Royal AU Fic Recs

 **Title** : An Audience with the King  
**Why:** ABO/Mpreg (mind the warnings) with Steve as a king and Bucky as a member of his harem. It’s a short fic but their dynamic is written so sweetly that I’ve come back and reread a couple times.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886093/>

**Title:** A Distance Erased with the Greatest of Ease  
**Why:** An A/B/O Cinderella AU with omega Bucky, alpha crown prince Steve, identity porn, and all the feels. Nice exploration of consent. Mind the tags.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661023/>

**Title:** the little prince  
**Why:** a little slice of life fic in a modern royalty verse. Tender, sweet and beautifully written.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726999/>

**Title:** Not All That Glitters  
**Why:** prince bucky! evil “keeper” pierce! daemons!!! outlaw steve! fake identities! it has it all! i really, really loved this fic and highly recommend it  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113306>

**Title:** Our Golden Age  
**Why:** this was one of the first long fics I read for the pairing and it’s still a story I come back to time and again. I love the integration of canon and AU. I love Bucky’s character and how much he loves Steve. Ahhh. If you haven’t read this one, do yourself a favour and pull up a chair.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580042/>

**Title:** teach your man to fish  
**Why:** Selkie!Bucky and Cap!Steve AU - this is a little bit of a reach because Steve isn't an actual monarch, but I'm including it because Bucky thinks it's a royalty AU: “Steve still says he’s not King and that human society is more complicated than that, but from what Bucky’s seen at the end of the day it isn’t really. Humans have lots of names for King, like President and General and Senator and Captain, but they all mean King in the end. And Steve wins all his fights. Humans listen to him. Almost everyone comes to him smelling interested, even if Steve completely ignores it.” Bucky's internal exasperated monologue about Steve's inexplicable awkwardness around building up his kingly harem, leaving Bucky to do all the work, is :chefkiss:  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042694>

**Title:** This Enchanted Place  
**Why:** I recced this as a Hidden Gem but it also fits beautifully in the Royalty category. Swan Lake AU with Crown Prince Steven, missing Captain of the Guard Bucky (who's the amnesiac and grumpy swan), and a lovely ensemble cast featuring Sam, Natasha, Clint, etc. There's also scheming Alexander Pierce and Brock Rumlow. It's magic, angst, and worldbuilding all wrapped up in an amazing package with a beautiful happy ending.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474445/>

**Title:** Twelve Birds of Christmas  
**Why:** Delightful Steve/Bucky/Sam OT3 crack in which Sam is the king of the birds  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487719/>

**Title:** Under One Small Star  
**Why:** because it is so sweet and lovely and a perfect Faberge Egg of a fairytale  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567894/>

### Steve/Bucky Royalty and Royal AU Fanart Recs

Le prince noir: <https://stucky-ficrecs.tumblr.com/post/161020453519/petite-madame-le-prince-noir-2017-after-the>  
  
Once upon a time: <https://twitter.com/fadefilter/status/1174357752866455553>  
  
**Title:** Untitled Barbershop Quartet Narnia-Inspired art  
**Why:** it's amazing?  
**Links:**  
Sam: <https://twitter.com/buckyhades/status/1151906713999560704>  
Nat: <https://twitter.com/buckyhades/status/1151906877233516545>  
Bucky: <https://twitter.com/buckyhades/status/1151907061652848641>  
Steve: <https://twitter.com/buckyhades/status/1151907413676548097>  
  


### Bonus: Royalty and Royal AU recs for other ships

 **Title:** God Save the Queen  
**Why:** Fun fic in which Bucky goes on a date with Queen Elizabeth I during WW2 without realizing who she is (not Stucky)  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122144>  
  
**Title:** Untitled Tumblr ficlet  
**Why:** in which the Howlies encounter the future Queen during her ambulance-driving days  
**Link:**<https://grownupgeekgirl.tumblr.com/post/129124959921/medieisme-stephrc79-falcon-fox-and-coyote>

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
